


Sharing is Caring

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bascailly, But in chapter 2, Hide is with all four Kaneki's, M/M, NSFW, Smutty, Some Humor, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide was just looking for a quite cafe to study in for finals week, not harem of love struck ghouls, let alone, enter an actual relationship with them. </p><p>HideX Kuroneki/Shironeki/Haise/One-shot Kaneki (Five-some?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I beta'd this myself, so spare me on my spelling.  
> So this is a two shot. Part 1 has a plot, part 2 is just smut. But I wanted to write out an actual relatioship, and how they got together, so I decided to write two arts to it. You can read part 1 or part 2 separately, while related, they can be taken as unrelated.  
> Aside from this story focusing on four Kaneki's banging Hide.  
> Anyway, this is dedicated to alchemic-red-flower, and space-dementia49. It's going to be really smutty, and, i'm going to try using Zenwriter, that thing that always goes around tumblr. I've never used it before, so this will be a learning experience. Without further ado, please enjoy!  
> And here's a quick key:  
> Kuro= Dark haried, meek, book warm Kaneki  
> Shiro= White haired Kaneki  
> Kankei=One Shot Kaneki (the asswipe)  
> Haise= Haise 
> 
> Also, when I use the term “boy” to describe either of them, I don't mean like child boy. I know that technically, they're men, but it's just so strange to refer to Kaneki as a man.

He had met the odd quartet at a coffee shop, over the course of different mornings, through a month long span. Though not all at once, if that had been the case, he would have been overwhelmed to the point of distancing himself from their...relationship in order to contain his thoughts, as well as his damaged sanity.

But luckily, for him, he met Kuro before them all.

Like all of the worn down, done with life college students, Hide had migrated to a small cafe a few weeks finals, in an attempt to cram in whatever last minute crap he could fit into his already overloaded noggin. Before Hide knew it, all of the other local cafes had been too full of his classmates or other college attendees who suddenly forgot that they were supposed to be studying, and had somehow managed to turn their study sessions into "coffee"socials that composed of talk about girls and boys, and who was having sex with who, and thinks that frankly, Hide had no business knowing, nor did he want to know.

So, when he found Anteiku's, he kept it to himself, because he refused to spend another night alone, avoiding the lively coffee shops, in his apartment, binging on mountain dew and any other energy drink that he could get his hands on, just because his classmates couldn't get a grasp the concept of silence, and study time.

They talked during class, why the hell did they have to talk when Hide was trying to study?

So, Anteiku's had been a godsend (in more ways than one).

Kuro had been his waiter when he first came walked into the coffee shop. A shy, timid boy, with dark brown hair that fell into his face, one olive eye (the other, behind an eye patch), shoulders hunched forward in the most insecure manner, and a quirky smile on his face that warmed Hide's finals frozen heart, just a bit.

“May I take your order please?”

 

Hide had looked around jokingly, just to assure that the waiter was speaking to him. “Sure. I'll just take a really strong coffee, finals are coming, ya know.” The waiter had given him a nod that suggested that he shared the same sentiments as Hide, but not to the same extent that Hide did.

 

After scribbling his order down on a notepad, the waiter had gone to the back to prepare his coffee, while Hide surveyed the interior of the cafe. There hadn't been many people there at all. And though Hide had kept the location to himself, he was sorta surprised that none of his classmates had found the place out. They usually lived for coffee shops.

 

Then it clicked to Hide, that this had been one of the few “ghoul” restaurants in Tokyo. As ghoul's slowly started getting their rights, areas in which they ate had become more known to the public, which had resulted in the majority of the humans public avoiding these places.

 

Anteiku had been one of them.

 

As he came to that realization, the boy came back around with his coffee, and placed it in front of him.

 

“Enjoy,” the boy closed his one eye as he smiled, and bowed slightly.

  
“Thanks man! Oh, and are you a ghoul?” The question had taken the young man by surprise, and suddenly, his eye opened wide in fear.

 

“I um...”

 

Hide heard a shuffle behind the counter, and took notice of two workers, who stared intently at he and the waiter, as the waiter stood stunned. There had been a girl and an older looking man. The due looked quite odd, the girl, with her dark purple hair, and the man, with his bright orange hair. Though what topped off their quirkiness had to be the man holding back the girl, as if she had tried to jump over the counter, and answer Hide's question herself.

 

Hide had chuckled, “It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I can understand that!”

 

The waiter had looked taken aback by the sheer amount of acceptance in Hide's voice.

 

“I'll leave if I'm making you uncomfortable,” Hide had stood, much the the dark haired boy's dismay, “I'm sure there are some other-”   
  
“Wait!” the boy had grabbed Hide by the shoulder, and forced him down (with a little more strength then necessary), “I'm sorry! It's just...I...You're not afraid of ghouls?”

 

Hide's laugh broke the strained silence that had followed the initial question.

 

“I'm afraid of _bad_ ghouls, just like I'm afraid of _bad_ people, if you don't give me a reason to be afraid of you, then you don't scare me. Besides, I've met more bad humans than I have bad ghouls,” Hide had added, “So, no, in general, I'm not afraid of ghouls.” 

 

That's where his relationship with Kuro slowly began. 

 

In all honesty, Hide hadn't even been sure of the soft spoken boy's sexuality. 

 

It took a blunt, “Hey, you wanna start dating?” To get it out of him (other wise, what was the point of Hide even chasing him?)

 

He'd said, yes, of course, but Hide realized certain things about Kuro that had alarmed him at first. 

 

Kuro was clingy, very clingy. Needy too. 

 

It had bothered Hide at first, especially since he assumed, Kuro had slowly been coming to terms with his own sexuality, and perhaps Hide's rash question had promoted an unsure answer from the ghoul. Perhaps he'd been giving his all in the relationship, showing all of his affections for the purpose of pleasing Hide, and not disappointing him because he wasn't gay. Kuro seemed unsure of life itself, to be honest. So uncertainty regarding his sexuality wouldn't be a surprise. 

 

So Hide didn't push their relationship if he didn't have to, he let Kuro come to him. 

 

Though, occasionally, when Kuro walked with him to his apartment after a late night of studying, or took him to his classes in the morning, Kuro would place a chaste kiss on his lips, nervousness rolling off of him in the intimate movement. Hide would return the kiss, sensual and certain, running his hands through the soft strands of Kuro's hair, pulling him close, so that their bodies were touching, so that the heat in between them grew so unbearable, that they'd begin pulling at each otjer garments....

 

That's how Hide was pretty certain that Kuro was indeed, attracted to men. 

OooooooO 

 

He met Shiro a week later. Apparently, Kuro had spoken to his family about Hide. And the talk had, of course, consisted of Hide's knowledge of Kuro's nature. From what a rather nervous Kuro had told Hide, the morning after he told his family, he had two brothers (three actually, but he ignored the existence of the other), both older than him, and both incredibly overprotective of their younger brother. 

 

They'd both make an appearance at the cafe, to approve (to judge) Hide, and determine whether or not he was good enough for their younger brother. 

 

He met his twin first. 

 

They were fraternal, obviously. He bore dark nails, pale white hair, and a permanent scowl that suggested he had better places to be that morning. His attire, like his nails, consisted of dark, unattractive colors. Unlike his twin, he wore no eye patch. Rather, he let his cold, olive gaze burn anything that happened to cross it's path. 

 

That morning, it happened to be Hide. 

 

The ring of the doorbell had signified his presence, and Kuro, who'd been sitting beside, dragging his finger through one of the blond's literature books, went still as his twin stepped over the threshold, and turned towards Hide. 

 

Kuro had stood slightly, though descended slowly, as his sad looking brother brushed through the isle. 

 

Just by his body language, Hide could tell he'd been through a lot. But then again, judging by Kuro's, he'd been through a lot as well. So when the ghoul walked to the table (Most likely harboring preconceived thoughts about humans), Hide cast him a warm, genuine smile. 

 

Like ice, his stern features melted as relief washed over him. 

 

“So you must be Hide?,” began the white haired ghoul, as he took a seat across from Hide, beside his brother, “Kuro tells me all about you.” 

 

Hide smiled, “Awww! You brag to your family about me? Really! That's so cute!” Chimed the blond, in which his boyfriend responded with a light blush, “You say good things about me, riiiiiight?” 

  
“Of course I do!” Kuro cried as his face grew dark red. 

 

Hide chuckled, and the other ghoul cast a soft smile. It was nice to see his brother laugh again. 

 

“Can you get me a cup of coffee, please,” he turned his attention towards his brother, “Now?” 

 

**Kuro** looked hopelessly at Hide,who cast him another reassuring smile. The idea of his twin and Hide being alone scared him just a bit, even if things had seemed peaceful on the surface. 

 

“It's okay man! We're not going anywhere. And while your at it, get me something loaded too!” 

 

 

They watched as the nervous man walked to the back, fiddling with his fingers, and the strings on the back of his apron. The love struck blond sighed as his petite boyfriend walked away. Maybe he'd take him out eating later on. 

 

When Hide had turned away, to speak to the twin, he was surprised to catch the other gazing at him. 

 

“Um...so, I don't believe I ever got your name-”   
  
“It's Shiro,” he spoke quickly, a little _too_ quickly for Hide's liking, “Shiro.” 

 

Hide nodded with a smile, turning to look out of the window, just to avoid the others gaze. Though to his dismay, he could see the dark eyes  _still_ glued to him out of his peripheral vision. Unsure of what else to do, he began to drum his fingers on the table, to stave off the growing awkwardness.

 

Though as soon as he began drumming them, Shiro had placed his fingers above Hide's, efficiently silencing them. 

 

“You have soft hands,” Shiro commented, “What do you do.” 

 

Hide drew them back rather quickly, narrowing his eyes at Shiro, “I hold your brother's hands with them.” 

 

Now it was Shiro who narrowed his eyes, though a playful smirk crept on his stoic features, “He's lucky.”

 

Hide made to stand and leave, but suddenly remembered that Kuro was busy, fixing their orders (he knew Hide's “loaded” order by heart. It would take a while before it was ready to serve). 

 

“Listen, I'm dating your brother,” it was better to put an end to whatever game Shiro was playing, “And I'd _really appreciate_ it if you could respect that. I mean, come on man, he's your twin.” 

 

The mood changed the second he stopped speaking, and suddenly, Shiro seemed to adopt a rather dark air about him. 

 

“You're very observant. An observant human Is a dangerous one. Planning to expose his secret? ” Shiro cooed, tapping his own fingers on the table, though the tapping evolved to finger cracking, as he brought his thumbs to the top of each, long digit. He pushed down with more force than necessary. 

 

Hide shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as the distrust practically rolled off of the ghoul like a stench from a garbage can. 

 

“I swear, I'm not trying to harass your brother or anything, I'm not sneaking around,” Hide defended himself, “Like I said, I don't care if he's a ghoul, none of that stuff even matters.”   
  
Shiro didn't look convinced, in the least. And as if to assert his distrust, he reached across the table smoothly, grabbed Hide by the collar, lifted him, and pulled his ear close to his lips. 

 

“If you hurt him, I'll _kill_ you.”   
  
There was a pause, in which Hide's heart fluttered like a drum in his chest, and his eyes opened wide, as if he'd just seen a ghost. Needless to say, he was taken aback, fearful to be exact. 

 

Shiro smirked as he got his reaction, and dropped Hide back into his seat. 

Unbeknownst the two, Kuro stood there in complete horror. 

 

Shiro cast a glance at him, and with a gaze suggesting that he'd just seen death, Hide turned as well. 

 

“Y-you're drinks,” Kuro managed, as he placed their cups on the table. 

 

Without thinking, really, as soon as Kuro had placed it on the table, Hide grabbed his mug, full of whip cream, caramel, and boiling water, and with as much force as he could muster, chugged the mug at Shiro. 

 

“Asshole,” Hide grabbed his bag from the seat, and slung it over his shoulder, then with a glare, turned towards Kuro, “I have to go to class. I'll see you later.” 

  
Without further ado, the blond brushed past his stunned boyfriend, and his awestruck brother. 

 

OooooO

Hide's morning class consisted of his head drooped down low, and his phone hidden well behind his text book. He was conversing with Kuro. 

 

_Kuro: Hide...I'm so sorry about that...if you want to break up with me it's okay._

_Hide: I'm sorry for leaving like that. I was just upset. I didn't mean to sound so angry! And break up with you? Hell no, you're the best thing that's happened to me. I'm just pissed that's all._

 

_Kuro: I'm really sorry about him. I told Haise—that's my oldest brother– he's going to make him apologize._

_Hide: Is Haise an asshole too?_

_Kuro:No! He's really nice. He'lll like you._

_  
Hide:..._

_Kuro: What's wrong?  
_

_Hide: I don't want Shiro's apology. And I don't want to meet anymore of your brothers. I think one was enough._

_Kuro..._

_Kuro: That's fine. I can understand that. I'll tell Shiro to leave you alone._

 

_Hide: Thank you._

_Hide: He'll be happy that he doesn't have to see me either._

 

_Kuro:...._

_Hide: What's that supposed to mean?_

 

_Kuro:..._

_Kuro: Nothing_

_Kuro: It's just, I'll see you later._

 

_Hide: You're not acting suspicious. But yeah, see you later._

_Hide: Anyway, <3 U_

 

_Kuro: You're so cheesy Hide._

_Hide: Aren't you gonna do it back? Don't you love me too?_

 

_Kuro:..._

_Hide: I'm hurt Kuro-_

 

_Kuro: <3 U 2_

_Kuro: Happy?_

 

_Hide: Lol. Happy, see you later._

_Kuro: See you_

OooooO 

 

Shiro was waiting for him that afternoon when afternoon classes had let out. _Shiro_ was waiting for him. He stood just outside of the entrance of the campus, leaning against one of the outer buildings, arms crossed, though cracking his knuckles occasionally.

 

Hide took notice of him, and continued to walk forward, in an attempt to avoid him. Only, through the thick crowd of students, Shiro moved through them smoothly, like water. And before Hide knew it, there was hand around his wrists.

 

It was pointless to struggle against a ghoul, in a crowd full of students that had already cast suspicious glances towards the duo. So Hide, pissed with the situation, followed Shiro off of the campus.

 

Finally, Hide jerked his wrist away from the ghoul when they'd reached an alley a little away from the University.

  
“Wh-”   
  
“I'm sorry,” Shiro lowered his gaze in an apologetic manor, as he stepped away to give Hide space, “I'm sorry.”

 

Okay, this was strange. He certainly hadn't seen this coming from an asshole like Shiro. His body language now suggested a strange state of submission, and a strong sense of guilt. Guilt, that Hide didn't even think Shiro was capable of.

 

Though his eyebrow twitched as he remembered what Kuro had texted him.

 

“Your older brother is making you do this, isn't he? It's not even sincere. Listen, man. If you don't want to apologize, there's no need to force yourself to apologize, because I don't want it,” preparing to take his leave, the blond turned around, only to be grabbed by Shiro again.

 

“I know, Haise and Kuro told me to stay away after he and Kuro talked...but I'm sorry, Hide,” the strain in his voice was almost enough to make Hide's heart break, and he had to remind himself that this guy was the asshole, not him! He should not be feeling sorry for him.

 

“I didn't mean to hurt you.” He whispered.

 

Hide closed his eyes, and let out an irritated breath, “Listen, don't worry about it. It's over, let's just move on with our lives-”

 

Shiro peered at him from the curtain of his white hair, and slowly, he lifted his head, so that he met Hide's gaze.

 

“I can't move on with my life. Not without you,” He breathed deeply, “I can't think of anything but you. Ever since this morning, Hide, your smell, your looks, your hands underneath mine, the earthy smell of your hair, your eyes—Hide, I found out, this morning....I found out that I'm in love with you.”

 

Up until he met Kuro had never been a believer of “love at first sight”, but this....this was getting go be too much.

 

“What-”   
  
Shiro brought his finger up, gently placing the dark nailed pointer atop of Hide's soft lips.

 

“I love you, Hide. I _want_ you.”   
  
“What part of I'm dating your brother do you not understand?” Hide swatted at Shiro's hand in disgust, “Leave me alone.”

 

Hide didn't have time to flee, because Shiro had grabbed him by the shoulders, pulled him close, and kissed him. It was a sensual kiss, like those he and Kuro shared with one another. Though as sensual as it was, it was highly unappreciated.

 

Hide pulled away, slightly out of breath, and glaring daggers at the white haired ghoul.

 

“Fuck you,” he hissed, wiping at his lips, “I'm not cheating on your brother with you-”   
  
He stopped mid insult, as the look of complete desperation and anguish engraved themselves into Shiro's features. He looked on the verge of tears, as if he could crumble at any moment.

 

Hide groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, “Hey, we can't do this, i'm-”   
  
Shiro turned to leave, but now, it was Hide who grabbed _his_ arm _._ And then, he felt it. The strange surge of emotion that seemed to run through him, as a pale faced Shiro turned towards him. It was the same emotion he felt with Kuro, love.

 

Damn it.

 

Letting the ghoul go, Hide remained in the alleyway as Shiro ran, arm still outstretched as if he were grabbing at the ghoul.

 

OoooO

 

When he got back to the cafe, both twins were waiting for him. Much to his dismay.

 

Shiro sat at one of the booths, while Kuro stood above him, talking to him about something (most likely their relationship). When Hide walked into the building, they both looked up at him.

 

It was amazing, and kinda sad, that in that moment, he could see the striking resemblance between the twins, and wondered if, at a point, they had been identical. And if so, what had made Shiro change so much. Even with their obvious differences, to Hide, they looked very much alike.

 

“Hide,” It was Kuro who broke the sudden silence, “Shiro talked to me....about what he did.”   
  


This was getting even stranger, to see Kuro taking charge of the situation, and not cowering behind his older brother.

 

“He did...”   
  


“Yeah, and he's really sorry,” as Kuro apologized for his twin, Shiro looked away from Hide, “but that doesn't change the fact that he loves you. And I love you too.”

 

Shiro told Kaneki _everything_? Everything? Wow, he didn't expect that from the pompous ass.

 

“We love you both, Shiro and I,” Kuro began to twist his fingers, again, though he brushed his chin with two fingers as he continued to speak. “And if we could share you, we'd appreciate that. But only if that's okay with you.

 

“It's okay if you say no!” Shiro peeked his head up, and now he stood, “I'll understand.”

 

Hide weighed his options. True, he loved Kuro, but he'd grown some sort of attraction to Shiro, and even if it wasn't “romantic”, saying no to this threesome could seriously ruin the twins relationship, and from what Hide had gathered, they were pretty close.

 

Perhaps he didn't' even have to love Shiro in that way, he could just watch him, make sure he was alright, because no matter how strong that he appeared to be, he seemed the most likely to break out of both brothers.

 

So by the end of the day, Hide was dating twins.

 

OoooO

 

After the start of their threesome, Hide had finally agreed to meet the other brothers. The other two came due peaked curiosity, though Haise was the first to visit them at Anteiku.

 

Haise Sasaki was the eldest.

 

When questioned about his name (because to Hide's understanding, their last names were all Kaneki), the siblings couldn't give a definite answer, so Hide resorted to dropping the conversation.

 

Needless to say, in strode the English professor looking ghoul, with mismatched hair, and mismatched eyes. He acknowledged their booth with a smile, and a wave, as he strode down the isle.

 

Both twins sat on either side of Hide, Kuro, drinking a cup of coffee, Shiro, engrossed in a book, and Hide, on his phone.

 

 

“So you're the Hide that the twins have been so obsessed with,” Haise smiled, as he took a seat across from the blond and his brothers , “My name is Haise, nice to meet you.”

 

Hide stared at his features for just a while, before smiling and offering a handshake.

 

“Nice to meet you to, “ he responded, withdrawing his hands, “so....I'm clean, see. I'm not going to hurt your brothers or anything like that! See! I'm perfectly safe.”   
  
Haise laughed at Hide's blunt surrender, and his laugh sounded of spring and joy, though like all of the siblings, his tone suggested something wasn't quite right about him (to be blunt, something was wrong with all of them, something that frankly, Hide couldn't put his finger on.)

 

“I”m sorry if Shiro offended you,” he inclined his head slightly, “We're just over protective over Kuro, that's all.”   
As if to prove his point, he brought his hand across the table, and ruffled Kuro's hair, much to Kuro's embarrassment.

 

“It's alight! He was just worried is all,” Hide spoke.

  
“And now you're together, the three of you! How cute,” Haise chided, as he took a sip from Kuro's coffee, earning a look of disapproval form Kuro ,“are planning on introducing him to Kaneki-”   
  
“No!” Both twins cried in unison, earning a look of curiosity from Hide.

 

“Kaneki? Is that your other brother?” pressed the blond, with a wry smile, “he seems charming.”   
  
“If by charming, you mean terrible, then you've got a pretty spot-on description of him,” Kuro added, “He's not a good person.”

 

Shiro nodded in agreement, “He's not like us. His value for human life is...well...”   
  
“The reason we have a CCG,” spoke the twins.

 

“Cool! You guys talked at the same time, can you do it again?”   
  
“Not now Hide!”

“Not now Hi-”

 

One stopped mid sentence as he noted that he was mirroring his brother, _again._

 

“Boys, he's not _that_ bad,” Haise spoke, waiving an innocent hand in the air, “I think he's gotten _waay_ better than before.”

 

Kuro didn't seem to convinced.

 

“Kuro! Get your ass back here, we're about to open shop,” the waitress from behind the counter shrieked, earning a surprised jolt from Kuro.

 

Turning a light shade of scarlet, Kuro bid his family and boyfriend goodbye, and ran to aid the waitress.

 

“I've got to go do something with Tsukiyama-san and the others,” Shiro stood and took his leave, but not before planting a kiss on Hide's forehead. Hide noticed the clear disgust on Haise's face a the mention of the name “Tsukiyama”. He decided not to inquire about it though. It was none of his business.

 

In mere seconds, Hide was left alone with the eldest brother, who still sipped on his youngest brother's steaming cup of coffee.

 

“Well, I guess I should be on my way,” Hide sat up slightly.

“Classes?”   
  
“Not today.”

 

Haise tilted his head curiously, “Then where will you be?”   
  
Hide thought for a while. Where would he be? Maybe he'd hang around Anteiku, or go study. Though the latter seemed the more unlikely. However, he really needed to leave Kuro alone to do his work. He'd been bothering him way too much, and studying, no matter how boring it was, would do him some good.

 

“If you're not busy we can talk—I'm not going to threaten you like Shiro! I just want to get to know you ,” Haise put his hands up in defense, “Only if you're free.”   
  
Hide shrugged. It was better than studying.

 

“Sure.”

OoooooO

 

They spoke of casual things, such as different books Hide was reading for classes (not that he was really reading any new material, really, everything was just review), and other things that University life threw at him. He even managed to cop Haise's profession out of him, and was mildly surprised to learn that he worked at a library, where he worked with kids from the nearby children's center. He had a reading group that visited occasionally, a group that composed of all misplaced children.

 

He didn't go into details with them, only hinted that one had been neglected by her mother, the other abused by their family (they had the scars to prove it), the other, lost his father to ghouls, and the other , living without his mother.

 

Haise enjoyed their presence.

 

“You can visit them one day,” He chided, as he walked through the Tokyo with Hide, “they like new company.”   
  
Hide simply nodded, as he trailed behind Haise, who seemed to hold his head low, as if he had the world on his shoulders. Out of the three he'd met, Haise seemed to carry a sense of melancholy around him.

 

A permanent sadness.

 

He noticed it in the other two as well, but in Haise, it was strong. Strong enough to make Hide's heart ache, just by looking at the back of his head.

 

“Hey, are you alright? ” he asked as they passed one of the parks, though regretted it instantly. He didn't want to make Haise uncomfortable.

 

“Sorr-”   
  
“No, it''s alright,” Haise spoke, looking over his shoulder, “It's nothing.” Haise rubbed the bottom of his chin as he spoke, just as Kuro had done when he'd opened their relationship to Shiro. Hide was no idiot, he could take a hint.

 

They'd both lied to him, though it wasn't his business to press on the subject (not regarding Haise, at least).

 

“Are you sure, Haise? If there's something wrong,” Hide sighed, he knew he was treading in unknown waters, but the look of hidden anguish on Haise's features, “You can tell me.”

 

That stopped Haise in his tracks, and caused the ghoul to turn away.

 

Hide rose an eyebrow, “Hey man, what's up?”

 

 

“It's just that...” His voice broke as he spoke, as if he was on the verge of tears, “I'm so happy that you've accepted them...even if they are ghouls. You've made them a lot happier. You've made me a lot happier, just to see and hear them talk about you. We haven't been this happy for a long time.”  
  
Hide was touched. He didn't know much about the twin's and Haise's living situation, but figured that being ghouls, things hadn't come easy for them, at all. They must've lost a lot of things, a lot of friends. Haise had to hold them together, all of them.

 

He was the oldest, their pillar. Hide supposed he had to remain strong among his brothers, or else they'd break too. He most likely blamed himself for Kaneki's apparent divergence from their family.

 

He began to shake, badly, and Hide was most certain that his face was a mess of contorted features, twisted in sadness and despair. Though when he turned, his face was calm, almost serene. He smiled, a genuine smile, that lacked all phony, and forced happiness.

 

In fact, even with tears streaming down his face, Haise looked absolutely relieved.

 

And Hide felt absolutely drawn.

 

It was a little like his craving for Kuro, though not as intense, though not as inferior as his craving for Shiro. Yet something dreadful about Haise enticed Hide, much to the blond's horror.

 

He swore, that with their similarities, and their differences that seemed to snap together like the perfect pieces in to some tragic puzzle, that they must have been the same person in a different life.

 

“Hide...I though they lost everything, even their ability to smile...but you...you gave it back to them,” Haise closed his eyes, “And for that...I wanted to say thank you.”

 

The blond itched the side of his face and mustered a shaky smile. He didn't feel like he should be around Haise anymore, not if he was starting to feel something...strange for the older man.

 

“Don't mention it! I'm glad to help-”   
  
And it happened kind of like it did with Shiro, though not as rough, and not as intrusive. It was soft, and gentle, though restricted, and quivering. Haise had been upon him before he knew it, hands cupping his face, lips pressed against his, and all the while, Hide contemplated their tendency to fall in love with someone (Namely, himself), after just a few hours of getting to know them.

 

It must've been a family thing.

 

Haise pulled away slowly, eyes fluttering open at the end of the kiss.

 

 

“I think...Hide...I've known you before...somewhere. I know you're probably confused, and you don't get what I'm saying and that's okay....but even though we've barely known each other....you feel like...you feel like home.”   
And of course, that did it for Hide, because he had a tendency to fall for them within hours of meeting them too.

 

OooooO

Now he was in a threesome, an actual threesome. This time, Kuro had been more lenient in letting Haise into their relationship, than he had been with Shiro. Haise and Kuro were very much alike (even morose then Kuro and Shiro), and each enjoyed their company together, as well as their company with Hide.

 

Hide vaguely wondered if their other brother was like Shiro, since he seemed to be so unlike the other two.

 

From what he'd gathered, their other brother, Kaneki, was bad news. He was, according to Haise and Kuro, conniving, a little evil, self centered, sadistic (“the devil” Kuro had said), and plain ungrateful. He seemed like an intensified version of Shiro.

 

And had word of their relationship not reached him (they'd done their best to keep their relationships progression away from him, but the brothers had failed, miserably), then he never would've stormed into the cafe that morning, about a week after Hide had started dating Haise, and surveyed him for himself.

 

But here he was, standing in front of the booth, staring intently at Hide, while his other brothers all exchanged difference expressions regarding the situation.

 

(Hide was surprised looked a little like Kuro, though bigger and scarier.)

 

Haise looked disappointed. Shiro looked uninterested. And Kuro looked horrified.

Kaenki stared at Hide, squinting his eyes, as if that futile action would help him uncover any underlying secrets that the blond was hiding. In fact, he even flashed his kakugan on once, to which Hide jumped in amazement and curiosity. Needless to say, questions ensued.

 

_Damn it Hide, you're not supposed to like him,_ inwardly groaned Haise. 

 

_What happened to a relationship being between two people, they ruin everything,_ had been the thoughts crossing Kuro's mind. 

 

_This will be interesting,_ Shiro had concluded out of the three. 

 

But it was Kaneki's words that had sealed the deal. As Hide spoke, the ghoul crossed his arms, answering questions when necessary, acting  _civil_ the entire way through (much to Haise's surprise). Though only after Hide had been satisfied, did Kaneki live up to his vile reputation. 

 

“You're smart, that's attractive,” he spoke with a hint of excitement in his voice, “I like that.” 

 

Hide didn't know how to respond, not that Kaneki gave him a chance to, though. 

 

“You're dating them right? At the same time?” Hide nodded slowly, fearful of just where this was going, “Good, you're dating me too.” 

 

And with that, he turned on his heels to leave, though looked over his shoulder, “I'll pick you up later. They've all had their time with you, it's my turn.” 

 

After that, he left, leaving a very distraught looking Kuro at the table, a very surprised looking Haise, and a very amused looking Shiro. 

 

“Well Hide, what do you have to say to that?” Haise spoke, when he regained himself, “Unbelievable, ins't he?” 

 

The next three words that slipped off of his tongue, he had no sort of control of. They seemed to come automatically, as if they themselves were the perfect piece to the puzzle he'd just stepped into. 

 

With an itch to his face, and a defeated smile, Hide chuckled, “Sharing is caring, I guess?” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> II'm human! So i may've mispelled it!  
> Hello! So if you've manged to make it through part one, then now you're at part 2, though if you didn't want to read part one, and just wanted to skip to the smut scene, well! That's okay too! :,( 
> 
> So if you're one of the skippers, this is a relationship between all four Kanekis and Hide. 
> 
> Here's the key again:   
> Kuro= Dark haried, meek, book warm Kaneki   
> Shiro= White haired Kaneki   
> Kankei=One Shot Kaneki (the asswipe)   
> Haise= Haise

They decided to try something different that night (they, being Shiro and Kaneki).

 

While Hide, Haise and Kuro were in the Haise's room, dissecting a piece of British literature for Hide, the two trouble makes made their way into the bedroom, where the trio, engrossed in books, lay atop of the bed.

 

Haise rested against the tall wooden backboard, and like a tiny lap dog, Hide sat in his lap, legs crossed, crafting the perfect headrest for Kuro, who wasn't really studying, but didn't mind the heavy text book that rested atop of his head.

 

With one arm wrapped securely around Hide's midsection, Haise pointed to certain words with his free hand, and sentences in the book, and tried to talk to Hide of theme, and imagery, and other things he frankly didn't understand.

 

“Ugh, this isn't making any sense, I'm too dumb to comprehend any of this literature stuff” Complained the blond, “Can we just call it a night?”   
  
“No Hide, you need to study if you want to pass your exam,” Haise replied sternly. Hide swore, Haise acted more of a parent to him than he did a boyfriend.   
  


Beneath the book, Kuro chuckled, “It's not the hard Hide, you can do it if you just paid attention.”

 

“I _am_ paying attention, it's not my fault that this stuff is so hard! It's worse than Asian history-”   
  
The site of his other two partners, standing in the doorway with mischievous smirks glued to their usually cold, uncaring features sent a spark of curiosity down his mind. It was Haise who called to them though. 

 

“Kaneki, Shiro, what are you doing? If you guys are here to play games, we don't have time! We're trying to help Hide prepare for his exams. Now go, before I get serious,” the warning wasn't intended to be a pun, but neither Shiro or Kaneki took Haise seriously. So of course, the two goblins waltz right in. 

 

From beneath the book, Hide could swear he heard Kuro give a hiss of disapproval. 

 

“You look lovely tonight, Hide,” Kaneki cooed, as he plopped on the bed beside him, taking note of the lose boxers that seemed to hang off of his hips, and the over sized shirt that slipped off of his shoulder, as he shifted himself in the older brother's lap. 

 

Hide hadn't planned to stay over that night, it just sorta happened. They began the study session right after school, but Hide needed so much help, that Haise offered him his bedroom, and a change of clothing after a shower. 

 

Needless to say, the scent that rolled off of Hide's clean body was enticing.

 

“Kaneki, what do you need?” Haise _was_ actually serious this time, removing the book that rested atop of Kuro's head, and placing it on the stand beside the bed, “Don't you have anything else to do.” 

 

“Yeah, but I wanted to spent time with _my_ boyfriend, you two idiots have been hogging him up all night,” retorted the ghoul, as he looked towards the blond, “Isn't that right, Hide?” 

 

Hide always felt himself blushing whenever Kaneki spoke to him. Be it his dominance, or the sheer amount of power that reeked off of him, Hide didn't know, but he always felt left to the mercy of the older brother's speech. 

 

“Um....”

 

His excuse had been cut short, as Kaneki leaned in without warning, and took him by the lips. Both Haise and Kuro made a noise of disapproval 

 

“Kaneki!” Both Kuro and Haise cried in unison.

 

“You had your study time, now I get to have _my_ time, both Shiro and I. If you want to join, then stay in the room,” he spoke, after breaking the kiss, “Isn't that right, Hide?”   


Damn Kaneki and his smooth talk, because Hide was already feeling much hotter than he was before. The ghoul always knew how to turn him on. He was too flustered to say no, and if it was just kissing (it's not like Kaneki craved anything else  _but_ his physical attention), he didn't mind too much. 

 

Though Haise and Kuro certainly did. 

 

“Guys, thanks for helping me, but I think I'll go with Kaneki now,” Hide hopped off of Haise's lap, “I'll be back in a while.” 

 

Besides, if he didn't oblige, Kaneki wouldn't leave him alone, and he'd get nothing done. And it wasn't like he wouldn't be getting any pleasure out of whatever was to come. 

 

“Why do we have to leave the room?” Kaneki groaned, as Hide took him by the hand. 

 

“Because it's my room, Kaneki,” Haise shot back, “and I don't want you doing any of your shenanigans on my bed.”   
  
Kaneki rolled his eyes, and grabbed his boyfriend by the wrist, followed by Shiro, who walked with them out of the door. 

 

OooooO 

 

What began as a “simple” kiss evolved into more lewd acts, as the two brothers made their own use of him, at the same time. He'd lost his (Haise's) boxers about ten minutes ago, they were a tangled mess on the bedroom floor, while Hide himself had been tangled in limbs, Kaneki's limbs to be exact. 

 

Much like he'd done with Haise when he was studying, he sat in Kaneki's lap, panting as if he'd just run a marathon. Though if anything, it was Kaneki's hands that were running the marathon between his legs. His hand was like hot silk on Hide's member, running a rough thumb down the length, as he took him in his hand, jerking the appendage up and down to get the blond erect. 

 

“Feeling good Hide?”   
  
Hide didn't answer, in fact, he couldn't answer. Instead, he moaned deeply. 

 

As Kaneki continued his marvelous hand job, Shiro buried his head in the crook of Hide's neck, placing soft kisses on the skin, biting softly as the blond drew in sharp breaths. 

  
While he continued to kiss and lick at the slender neck, his brightly lit kagune crept underneath the hem of Hide's shirt, and traced the contours of his torso. It was warm, very warm, and slightly wet. It left a warm trail of liquid in its wake, as it crawled up to his chest area, and hardened when it came into contact with his nipple. The kagune twisted around them, running it's trail of liquid up and down them, until they too became hard and erect. 

 

Hide adjusted himself in Kaneki's lab, as he felt felt himself spill into though ghoul's hand. His breathing became labored as he grew more, and more aroused. His felt all sorts of warm, though his member was practically on fire. 

 

 

“Ha...” Hide panted, chest heaving, eyes misting over, “ha-” 

 

As he panted, the kagune lodged itself into it's mouth as saliva hollowed down his chin.

 

“Shi....”Hide spoke through the mouthful of kagune, “...ro..”   


As quickly as the kagune had been inserted in his mouth, it had been retraced, giving Hide a chance to catch a much needed breath. However, the air had been knocked completely out of his body, as the Kagune reinserted itself into Hide's entrance. 

 

It was slow at first, slow and teasing. It tickled the ring of tight muscle slowly, leaving the trail of hot, sticky liquid around the soft skin. Hide went rigidity , shoulders hunched, breathing faster than ever. 

 

Kaneki chuckled behind him, rubbing his own hand on Hide's chest, while the other continued to feel him. Without realizing it, Hide's hips began thrusting by themselves, as if to speed of Shiro's merciless teasing.

 

It was beginning to get to unbearable, the anticipation, the taunting....it was all too much him. 

 

“H...Hurry!” 

 

“IF you want, Hide,” Shiro smirked, allowing the the kagune to poor into his hole. It was fast, shooting up his anus like a hot bullet. Hide threw his head backwards, Shiro kissed him and kissed him, Kaneki continued the hand job. 

 

It was getting to be too extreme, Hide was panting, the kagune was tearing him apart inside, though it wasn't the painful kind of tear (Not now, at least), Kaneki's hands worked like magic, and before he knew it, he was screaming. 

  
Certainly, the other two had heard him. By now he was beating against the the wall, screaming, and moaning.

 

The brother's seemed to work in tandem, for as soon as Shiro pulled out, Kaneki threw Hide off of him, so that he supported himself on wobbly hands and knees. With his fingers wet from Hide's cum, he roughly thrust two fingers into Hide's hole. It should've been wide enough now, hopefully, Shiro had stretched it enough. 

 

Hide jolted forward as Kaneki began to slince in and out of him as the stern muscle closed in around him. 

 

“Damn Hide, you're still so tight,” huffed the ghoul, “relax a little.” 

 

“S...sorry...” Hide closed his eyes as Kaneki took it upon himself to spread him, “It's just...it's just...I'm...kinda new...”   


“I don't think he's done anything like this with Kuro and Haise,” Shiro spoke, as he knelt on the bed in front of Hide's dangling head, undoing his own pants, “Their too soft.” 

 

“Hn, figures,” spoke Kaneki from Hide's rear, and he aligned himself with the entrance. 

 

“Tell me if this hurts, Hide,” Kaneki warned, as he slowly parted him, so that he was wide enough to handle his member.

 

“It's fine,” Hide panted, “It's f-Ahh!”   
  
The intrusion was slow, at first, the tip grinding against the swollen muscle, wedging its way further and further into Hide's opening. Though with time, the length grew, huge. And before Hide knew it, he was being stretchered wider than he ever thought possible. 

 

Grunting, Kaneki pulled out, and pushed back in a little faster than before, continuing the rhythm,back and forth. 

 

 

He moaned, a long painful, pleasure filled moan, and as he did so, Shiro hooked a thumb inside of Hide's mouth, pulling it open slightly. 

 

“ **Open wide,”** he cooed, as he used his other hand to grab his member, placing himself into Hide's mouth. His eyes, jaded previously, shot open as Shiro forced himself down Hide's throat, initiation his gag reflex. Salivia spilled from his mouth as Shiro pushed himself in further, causing his breath to hitch, and his vision to blanch. 

 

Not to mention, the pounding in his rear made it hard for him to balance himself or his mouth. Luckily, Shiro held his head for him. 

 

“You're doing a good job,” Shiro complimented, as Hide's began to suck, “a good job.”   
  
“Hn...” managed the blond. 

 

The bed began to creak. And Hide was sure he was going lose his breath, or pass out, or anything. He was going completely limp as ecstasy filled his veins, and the tongue working so effortlessly on Shiro's member began to weaken as Hide began to lose consciousnesses. 

 

And as if things weren't bad enough, Shiro had reached his climax. He came inside of Hide, causing the blond to choke on the cock, and as tears rolled down his cheeks, he could feel the cum rolling down his jaw. 

 

Kaneki had reached his as well, and like his brother, came straight into Hide. The blond was leaking out already, beads of cum rolled down his opening, and down his legs, and onto the sheets. 

 

With another thrust forward, Kaneki made to continue. 

 

However, the door swinging off of his hinges caused a stop to the bodily assault. Both brothers pulled out, leaving Hide exhausted on the bed, ass in the air, panting heavily. 

Haise and Kuro walked in, Kuro faster than his brother. 

 

“What did you two do?” Haise crossed his arms, as he surveyed Hide, “Don't you guys know that humans aren't as strong as us. You would've seriously hurt Hide!” 

 

Kuro was already on it, shewing his siblings off of the bed, and pulling Hide close to him. The blond, though with a jaded gaze, noticed the look of emptiness that filled Kuro's eyes. True, they'd never done anything like this together before, and Kuro was already insecure about sharing Hide with is other brothers, most of all, Shiro. 

 

Hide couldn't even imagine how he must have felt to walk into Hide and the other two. 

 

He owed Kuro more than he did any of the brothers. 

 

Slowly, he shifted himself, so that he was facing Kuro. Even in his tired and exhausted state, he willed himself to plant a hard, sloppy kiss on Kuro's lips. Gently, he ran his hands through Kuro's hair, pulling him close. 

 

If anyone deserved any part of Hide, it was certainly Kuro. So he pulled the boy down, assuring that the ghoul remained on top. 

  
The brothers looked on, Kaneki, as he put a pair of baggy pants on, Shiro, who stood by Haise, who beside the bed. 

  
After breaking the long kiss, Hide and Kuro stared at one another. Kuro was new to this, and though Hide was as well, he had an inkling of how things were supposed to go. Already, Kuro was aroused, through the thin boxers who wore, Hide could see the outline of a growing bulge, and the bright shade shade of red that Kuro's face had suddenly taken. 

 

“It's okay,” Hide spoke with soothing serenity, as his time away from the two other brothers had earned him a small breather, “I'll show you what to do.”   
  
Kuro's face darkened even more, as Hide gently tugged on the waist of his boxers. Slowly, they came down, and just as Hide had predicted, his boyfriend had been erect. 

 

Hide smiled, “I don't have to tell you what you're supposed to do now, Kuro? Do I? “ 

 

Kuro only look away, obviously embarrassed. It must've been the other three in the room, looking at them like they were some sort of auction show. 

 

“Hey, it's just you and me now,” Hide cooed, gaining his attention “you deserve this.” 

 

And really, he did. He was the basis of Hide's relationship with the family, without meeting him, there never would've been a relationship. 

 

So with Hide's permission, and reassurance, he aligned himself with the already worn entrance, and pushed inward. 

 

Hide's breath slowed, as the irritated muscles twitched with pain. 

 

“I-it's really warm,” Kuro remarked, as he pulled out. 

 

“I know,” Hide forced, through a soft grunt, “hey, you're not through yet? Are you.”   
  
Kuro shook his head quickly, “It just looked like it hurt! I don't wa-”   
  
“It's not going to be painless, Kuro. I can take it, man,” Hide joked, “keep on.” 

 

Kuro hesitated slightly, not wanting to add anymore damage to Hide's body then necessary. But the image of his naked boyfriend, covered in sweat and cum, breathing heavily, legs spread, hair rustled, face red. It was too much for Kaneki to pass up. 

 

And besides, Hide  _was_ giving him permission. 

 

“Um, Kaneki, is it okay if I put your legs over my shoulders....like they do in the movies?”   
  
Hide giggled, and shifted himself, so that it was easy for him to lift his legs. 

 

“Like this?” 

 

Biting his lip, Kuro nodded, tracing his trembling fingers just underneath Hide's thighs. Slowly, he lifted Hide (sometimes, Hide had to remind himself that his sweet, and gentle Kuro was a ghoul. His strength was incredible),and entered him again, slowly and cautiously, until he fell into a comfortable pattern. 

 

After a short while, Kuro moaned as his orgasm radiated through his body, spilling himself into Hide. It was an unknown feeling to him, so he took full advantage of it, in order to preserve the moment. Hide didn't seem to mind. 

 

From beside the bed, Haise himself was feeling slightly aroused, and had contemplated on leaving. But the image of Hide being used in such a way enticed him than it should, and more than anything, made him want to jump in the bed with the blond and go at it himself. 

 

But it wasn't like Hide was inviting him. True, he was his boyfriend too, but Kuro as of recent, had been feeling neglected by the blond, and their attempt at a study session was meant to patch up the holes, only, Shiro and Kaneki had to ruin everything. 

 

_Yes, I'll leave, and maybe they'll follow._

 

Only, the two brothers sent him impish smirks, winking, and motioning towards the bed.

 

_Creeps..wait what?_

 

He went still as he realized Hide's outstretched hand, clearly beckoning for him to join.

 

They were one in the mind, Hide and Kuro, and both had no problem inviting Haise into their bed (he wasn't pompous like the other two). Much like Kuro, Haise nervously stepped towards them, shedding his clothes as he got close and close to the bed.

 

Hide was not as worn out as he was previously, not when Shiro and Kaneki finished with him. Kuro rolled over as his older brother crept on the bed, giving his elder much needed room.

 

Unlike a bashful Kuro, Haise was no stranger to sex. He'd done it before, worked miracles on the bodies of different men before.

 

Though Hide was no ordinary man, Hide was special, so he'd make his first time with Hide special.

 

Kuro's lips traced Hide's neck, planting a trail of butterfly kisses on the soft skin. At the same time, he locked Hide's fingers into his own, squeezing them softly as Haise loomed over him. Hide's face showed that he was in obvious pain, so for him to continue to offer himself to the four of them was pretty spectacular.

 

Hide's finger clenched around Kuro's, as Haise took his turn, occasionally easing up on the force as Haise pulled out.

 

 

“It's not hurting too badly, is it Hide?” Asked Haise from above him, “Tell me, so I can stop.”

 

“I'm...I'm alright,” the blond was spacing out again, eyes rolling to the back of his head, lips slightly parted as he breathed steadily, “ 'm fine....”

 

Hide collapsed as Haise pulled out. The eldest leaned up against the backboard, and pulled him in his lap, much like they'd done earlier that evening. He placed Hide on him slowly, so that he slipped himself into Hide again. With his hands secured around the sides of his hips, he moved the blond up and down.

 

Luckily, he'd been so full with the others semen, so the final entrance hadn't been nearly as painful as it coudl've been.

 

Kuro rested his elbows on the bed, placing his head on his hands, “Don't you think that's en-”   
  
Kuro stopped mid sentence, as the bed dipped deeply, signaling the presence of another—to others, to be exact.

 

“Don't think you're taking him for yourself,” Shiro crawled over towards them, smirking evilly at Hide, who returned the gaze with foggy eyes.

“I thought you two already had your turn,” Haise spoke through Hide's hair.

 

“We got bored,” Came Kaneki, who followed Shiro onto the bed,”besides, why can't we all share him together.”

 

The rest of the night consisted of screaming, of course. Touches, bite marks, thrust, and a very, _very_ exhausted Hide, who'd finally lost his conciseness later a little after midnight.

 

The brothers took it upon themselves to clean their soiled boyfriend, though with all four in the restroom, trouble arose, soap was flung everywhere, and Kuro got bleach in his eyes.

 

In the end, they put Hide in the most comfortable clothing they could find, put him in the bedroom, and placed a glass of water and painkillers beside his bed.

 

The next morning he woke completely sore, unable to move his legs.. Not only that, but he'd missed his literature test that he'd spent so long studying for.

 

As pay back, all four brothers were forced to due his biding, including cooking (something they couldn't stand due to the smell), cleaning the house (because they never did unless he made them), and other menial things that they little business doing.

 

But hey, if they could share Hide, then Hide could share their manpower. And besides, with them distracted, and leaving him alone, he could study for his test.

 

And there was no way in HELL that he would let them help him anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I'm done! Phew, that was a lot, but I enjoyed it! I'm glad I got It done now! I've got prom tonight, and it would've been impossible to finish everything. This is one of the smutties things I've written, and this entire fivesome is new to me, so hopefully, I didn't screw it up. Have a wonderful week, and God bless!

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Done with this! I finished at 12 pages, and 5268 words! Sheesh! And about the twin thing, I used some personal experiences. My sister and I are identical twins, and we try not to talk at the same time, because it can be downright embarrassing. This thing took me a week to write (one of the fastest I've written a fic), so I hope you enjoy it. It's a two shot, so enjoy ch. 2 (that's the smutty one!) 
> 
> Have a wonderful week, and God bless.


End file.
